Angels
by claryherandale
Summary: Angels in school dealing with friend drama. "My Mum used to say keep your friends close and your enemies closer." definite Clace I just had an idea and started typing please be honest but know I don't do good with bad but I am confident in my writing and myself like Clary has to learn in this story "When life hands you lemons make lemonade." drama but love helps them live!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or infernal devices characters I do own a few I own the plot **

Chapter 1:

(Clary Point of view)

My alarm clock went off what why did it go off at 1:00 A.M.? Suddenly a message poofed in front of me it opened and read itself, "Dear Clary, I know you probably forgot you and your siblings have school today. Take a shower wash your wings, your outfit is laid out on your bed, blow dry your hair and wings, brush your hair, eat breakfast, brush your teeth, your backpack, your motorcycle helmet and gloves, Lucky's puppy motorcycle helmet, and your satchel are in your locker downstairs (they all have lockers and cubbies in the living room 1 locker a piece and 5 cubbies a piece.), your shoes are in your cubby #1, your jacket's in your locker, your sketchbook is in cubby #2, your family ring, lip-gloss, and locket's in the bin in cubby #3, Lucky's baby-blue leash, baby-blue collar, baby-blue bow, baby-blue puppy jacket, and baby-blue booties are in the tub in cubby#4, give Lucky a bath, blow dry her fur, brush her fur, get her dressed, your lunch is in cubby #5 it has a ham and cheese sandwich with mayonnaise, pickles, and a can of pop, oh and Lucky's lunch box is in the bin in cubby #4, Lucky is in her bed in your room don't forget anything you have 7 hours till you have to leave for school,- love Mom and Dad."

I jump out of bed I go into my bathroom. I get in the shower I use my cinnamon body wash. Then rinse. Then wash my hair with my cinnamon shampoo rinse repeat. Then my cinnamon conditioner. Rinse it then my cinnamon wing soap wash rinse repeat. Then cinnamon wing conditioner rinse.

I get out towel dry my body. I go out into my room. Put on my knee length baby-blue tight at the top loose at bottom dress and baby-blue tights. I blow dry my wings. I then blow dry and brush my hair I put my baby-blue headband with a bow on it on.

I grab Lucky and put her in her puppy bath, I washed her fur with puppy cinnamon shampoo rinse and repeat then put cinnamon puppy conditioner in and rinse I blow dry her fur then I brush it.

I look at my clock 2:00 6 hours left. I take Lucky to the bottom floor the locker and cubby room I get Lucky dressed and I put her on her but I didn't tie her up I gave her, her breakfast and ate mine. I went up to my room and brushed my teeth with my cinnamon toothpaste, then used my cinnamon mouthwash, then my cinnamon breath spray. I look at my clock 7:50 10 minutes.

I yell, "10 minute everyone downstairs and ready now! Now! Now!" I rush to the locker room get my baby-blue 5 inch heels on, put on my cinnamon red lipstick, I have baby-blue eye shadow on, put on my baby blue biking gloves, I grab my helmet I put my locket and family ring on I put my sketchbook, pens, and pencils in my satchel I put my satchel in the lockable box on my motorcycle I put my and Lucky's lunch in my baby-blue backpack in the same box then lock it.

Today the girls in the Garraway Family are wearing baby-blue and the boys' red. I put on my black leather jacket (the only thing that's the same color everyday thing wise not including the bikes that are all black we all put our pets in our pet basket on the front there are no cages in school so we just carry or walk our pets on a leash of course.

I say, "Everyone get on your bike put the helmet and Val come here (Val is 4 it's her first day of preschool) I pick her up and put her in my side car on my bike. We're off we drop Val off at school me putting her helmet in my box. At the high school we all park in our usual spots.

I grab my satchel and backpack and put my helmet and gloves in the box I put my ring on before my gloves this morning. I see my group the 'Wild Children' under the usual tree. There are 4 groups group 1: 'Wild Children' Me, Jonathan (Jon), Sebastian (Seb), Simon (Si), Charlotte (Char), Tessa (Tess), Jessamine (Jess), Maia, Daniel (Dan), Isabelle (Izzy), Alexander (Alec), Gabriel (Gabe), Gideon (Gid), Sophia (Soph), Emma (Em), James (Jem), Jordan (J), Henry (H), Magnus (Mags), and Erick so a grand total of 20 each group can have 24 people.

'Cats' Aline, Seliee, Kaliee, Marcus, Meliorn, David, Nevaya, Lucy, Lucile, Lily, Lila, Zane, and Drake a total of 12.

'Dogs' Sarah, Molly, Toby, Carleigh, Dallas, Darry, Barry, Benjamin, Holly, Nivallia, Sanders, and Malonivo a total of 12.

'Mundane' Gilligan, Terry, Cherry, Mary, Neville, Julian, Jillian, and Megan a total of 8. Then there are those who are undetermined.

The principal came out and said, "Students we forgot to send out the fire message now this school is a boarding school. We have sent a fire message to your parents or guardian. They sent your stuff and it is in your room."

I saw 3 flashes of gold came from behind the principal. I dug into my satchel and pulled out my computer glasses and put them on. A few minutes later I saw the 3 flashes again. My glasses took a picture of the flashes.

After we all got the dorm and the room number we are in. I took out my laptop, plugged in my glasses, and focused the picture enough where I could clearly see what they were. They were…

**Cliffy I'll try to post again soon I think I'm pretty sure I know what I'm gonna put it as but you'll have to wait and see what my creative juices are thinking up. **

**Until next time REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
